The Past is Indestructible
by jamieg2892
Summary: The Doctor just can't let go of his own blood without putting himself in the firing line. Sentimental and violent in places. Please R&R.


**The Past is Indestructible**

**Chapter One : Saving him**

"Sentimental, huh?"

"Yeah, I just think it is. I don't really want to think about it, right now."

"Me neither. I'd rather keep it out of my mind for the time being."

"So, how is he?"

"Oh he'll be alright. Just needs some rest, y'know."

"Yeah. I still don't understand why you did that though."

"What? Saved him?"

The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and leant back on the padded railing of the Tardis. He kept his gaze set on the floor and glanced over the little lights and shapes that came through the grates.

Martha walked over to the control centre opposite him, leaning back also and at the same time trying to avoid the multitude of controls. They both seemed very tired.

"Yeah. Why did you do it?" she asked him.

He took out a hand and scrubbed the back of his head in thought. Taking a breath through his teeth, he dropped his hand and let it swing freely.

"Because… It's just me. I can't let someone like that, like me, just sit there and suffer. I really can't."

* * *

"_Tell us the location of The Doctor!" the furious Judoon screamed._

_The man sealed in the interrogation chair kept his head low, remaining with a proud smile across his face, dripping with fresh warm blood._

"_You think I know? Haha. How could I know?" he answered. This was soon returned with a sudden and sharp strike across the face with the titanium truncheon in the Judoon officer's hand._

"_You are under universal law to answer this question with clear results!"_

"_Is that so? I've never been one to obey the law."_

"_The Shadow Proclamation is the superior command in the entire universe! You are under orders to…"_

_The man shot his head straight up and burst forward as far as possible, baring his bloodstained teeth._

"_WHO'S ORDERS?" He smiled. "The orders of fools who think that polished plastic suits justify them to…"_

_The Judoon officer grasped his hand around the man's throat and squeezed so much the man began involuntary gurgling sounds, spittle running down onto the officer's glove._

"_You will answer this question or face execution!" ordered the Judoon, dropping his truncheon and pulling his weapon from the holster, pressing it against the man's forehead. "What is the location of The Doctor?!" It released the man's throat to allow him to speak, but aimed his weapon at his prisoner._

"_I'm more than you think, you leather-faced preposterous cretin." the man answered._

"_You will cease this insult!"_

"_I'll stop when I feel like it."_

"_Time Lords have no justification over any other being in the universe to deny orders and insult superiors!"_

"_I'm no simple Time Lord. Oh no, they're all dead. Couldn't take it. I was stronger though. The Master always survives!"_

"_Your title is irrelevant. Reveal the location of The Doctor or you shall be executed!"_

"_Try me, ugly."_

_The Judoon immediately turned to his right and clicked a small square panel in the silver plated wall, which slid upwards and revealed a small control panel._

"_Electrocution, activate!" he bellowed, and turned a small gauge round about 90 degrees._

_Immediately, the chair the Master was sat on was flooded with electricity which surged into his body. He made no noise, just tensed up, made fists with his hands, bared his teeth and scrunched his eyes together tightly. This continued for about 20 seconds until the Judoon turned the gauge back and stepped over to the time lord._

"_Now, where is the Doctor?" he yelled whilst pulling the Master's head up by his scruffy brown hair._

"_Haha, this should tone my muscles beautifully! I'll be crawling in girls! Hurray!" he replied with a huge smile and chuckle._

"_You have qualified for execution. Failure to obey orders from the superior justice is the highest crime!" All the way through, the Master simply giggled and hung his head low._

"_Ah well, I guess the girls will have to wait!"_

"_Ready…"_

_The Master raised his head and gazed into the Judoon's black eyes, keeping his lips pursed._

"…_aim…"_

_No change in his expression._

"…_fire!"_

_The Judoon pressed his trigger. The Master closed his eyes and breathed a huge breath. The air seems to be electric for that second, until the both of them noticed that the buzz of the room continued. Nothing had happened._

"_Fire!" the officer yelled whilst repeatedly clicking his trigger._

* * *

"Was that the moment we arrived?" Martha enquired.

"Yeah, just before his execution. Strange way for a man of such stature to die: being roasted by a rhino with a ray-gun" The Doctor replied, replacing his arms in his pockets.

Martha chuckled, standing upwards and running her hands across the rocky surface of the Tardis control panel. The Doctor looked over to his left and checked that the Master was still resting on the small sofa, a thin cover placed over him.

"I guess I can't let him go. Time can't let him go," he said in a low and tired voice.

Martha walked closer to him.

"Why not? Look at what he's done!" she argued.

"A mind as clever as his deserves more than evil. I'm really sentimental towards these things. We're the last ones. The last of the time lords."

"I've heard that many times," she added with a little chuckle. He laughed back.

"Yeah. Oh well, I think we need some rest!"

The Doctor suddenly jumped up and bowed to Martha.

"Your majesty! Let me prepare your quarters!"

Martha smiled and curtsied back, "Certainly!"

The Doctor then turned to the railing and pulled off the padding, unrolling it into a rectangle shape. He placed it on the grated floor and took off his trench coat, handing it to her. "There you are, it's not brilliant but at least you don't sleep standing up. Like me."

Martha laughed again. "You sleep standing up?!"

The Doctor looked at her with a dull expression, before giving a huge beaming smile on his face and shaking his head, "No not really. I can't sleep anyway, I've got to keep an eye on him."

He gestured his head towards the sleeping Master.

"Does he know where he is?" she asked him with a concerned expression.

"Erm, he would have caught a glimpse of the Tardis when we got there, but for now he's harmless," he replied calmly, "now you get some sleep, I don't want you AND him moaning!"

"Me, moan? What do you take me for, Doctor?

Martha and the Doctor froze. The whine of the control panel occupied the silence.

"When have you known me to moan?" the Master announced, not moving at all apart from his eyes which were now open and looking around the ceiling of the room.

"You woke up, I see. Like the place?" the Doctor called over.

"It makes a big difference to the paradox-machine-look I gave it!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't really like the red."

"The clay-baked walls are a good touch, I must declare."

"Hey! You and I both know what that is!"

"Yes, the rock from our home planet. Galifreyan prinstone is a real luxury!"

Martha peered down at the substance and ran her fingers along it, before immediately turning back to the Master. She cleared her throat and said, "We saved you from the law, mate!"

"I know, Martha, I know. Thank you!" the Master replied with a somewhat friendly tone, "and what a predicament I was in…"

**I hope I kept your attention! Please R+R**


End file.
